1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a communication system. Various embodiments may generally relate to an interface circuit and/or termination circuit, and system including the communication system.
2. Related Art
Electronic products for personal uses, such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer and a smart phone, are constructed by various electronic components. Two different electronic components in the electronic products may communicate at a high speed to process a large amount of data within a short amount of time. The electronic components generally communicate through interface circuits.
As the performances of electronic components are improved, necessity for a communication scheme capable of increasing a bandwidth and reducing power consumption is being increased. As power consumption decreases, the swing widths of signals to be transmitted through signal transmission lines which couple electronic components is decreasing. Therefore, in order to ensure precise transmission of signals, impedance matching of electronic components for transmitting and receiving signals is important.